


What if?

by DearestAstronaut (Destiel1994)



Series: Love and Little Hearts Verse (Omegaverse) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged Up, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff (I think), M/M, MPreg (mentioned), Viktuuri (mentioned) - Freeform, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel1994/pseuds/DearestAstronaut
Summary: There have been two things stuck on Yuri's mind the entire day. The first was finding out that Viktor and the Piggy were having a baby. The second was that his heat was already a day late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! It has been so long since I've posted two fics in the same month, let alone a week apart! I'm so happy with myself!  
> Anyways, here is the next part in my Yuri on Ice Omegaverse series! This one takes place on the same day as part one (the Viktuuri one!)  
> Also before I forget, Yuri is 20 ans Otabek is 23 in this!

“Piggy’s pregnant.”

That's the first thing Otabek heard as he walked through the front door of his apartment. Ignoring his boyfriend’s outburst, he placed down the grocery bags that were weighing down his arms on the counter. He smiled slightly when he heard Yuri’s frustrated sigh. He looked over at the living room. All he could make out of the omega was his messy blonde bun that was peeking out over the top of the couch.

“Did you hear me, Beka?” The brunette only hummed in response.

Fed up with being ignored, Yuri pushed himself out of his seat. He stalked into the kitchen and leaned against the door frame. He tapped foot impatiently until the alpha finally acknowledged him.

“Yes, Yura?”

“I said, Viktor knocked up his bitch.”

“Language, Yura.” The blonde didn't even bother to look apologetic or rephrase him words. He simply shrugged, not caring about his tone coming off as improper. Otabek shook his head with a sigh. “Why are you so upset about this anyway?” The alpha put down the can of soup he was holding and walked over to Yuri. He wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist and pulled him into an embrace. “What's going on?”

“I'm not upset, damn it! I'm jus-” he broke off with a sigh and shook his head. “My heat’s a day late.”

“Is that what's got you so worked up? Тигренок, everything’s going to be fine. You're going to be fine.” Otabek tilted his head down and placed a soft kiss on Yuri's lips. “You more than likely will start tonight. Your heat does this every time.”

Otabek tightened his hold on Yuri's waist and kissed him again, much more passion blazing behind this kiss. The blonde threw one arm around his boyfriend’s neck and threaded his fingers through the other’s hair. He placed his free hand on Otabek's chest, rubbing the hard muscles hidden underneath his soft cotton shirt. As the kiss got more heated, Otabek snaked a hand down and groped Yuri’s thigh. Hand firmly placed underneath the tense muscle, he hoisted the blonde’s leg up and guided it up to his hip. Taking the hint, Yuri wrapped his leg around Otabek’s waist, giving them both better access to grind against each other. Arching his back, Yuri moaned into the kiss. Reluctantly, the blonde broke away and buried his face into the other’s neck. Otabek felt, more than heard, Yuri mumble something against his skin.

“What was that, Yura?”

Yuri lifted his head up and caught the alpha’s eyes. A deep flush covered his pale face. He took a shaky breath before repeating himself.

“What if I want to miss my heat?”

A deafening silence surrounded the couple. Yuri looked all around the kitchen, refusing to make contact with Otabek’s questioning eyes. Reaching up, he caught a strand of hair that escaped from his bun. He started pulling on it gently, hoping to distract himself from the awkward situation.

Otabek stared at Yuri, jaw slack and confusion etched across his features. Yuri pulled out of the embrace and held Otabek at an arm’s length. The more time that passed with his boyfriend not speaking, the more self conscious Yuri felt.

“Hey Beka?” The omega waved a hand in front of the brunette’s face. “You okay, Медвежонок?” He could feel his nerves settling in the pit of his stomach, making him nauseous. “Damn it, Beka! For fuck’s sake please say something!”

“You want to have a ba-”

“I never said that!” Yuri shouted, interrupting his alpha. “I'm just saying, that if by some chance it does happen, I wouldn't be completely against it.”

“But Yura,” Otabek broke off and stared down at his omega. Confusion still clouded his face. “We already have a baby.”

“What the hell are you talking about, Beka? We don't have a baby!”

“Yura, I know they pumped you full of pain medication but you have to remember giving birth.” Otabek stared at Yuri, now more concerned about his boyfriend’s memory than anything. Maybe they have bigger problems on their hands.

“Of course I remember fucking giving birth! It hurt like a bitch!” Otabek sighed. Okay, maybe Yuri’s fine. His nerves are just a little frazzled. “But Nicolai’s not a baby anymore! He's three, Beka!” Otabek shook his head. Never mind, Yuri has definitely lost his mind.

“You know that makes absolutely no sense at all, don't you?” Leave it to Yuri to bring up having a second child in such an odd way. He smiled slightly, his Yura always did have to go about things as unconventionally as possible. It's one of the many things he loved about the omega. “Speaking of our baby, is he still at your grandfather’s?”

“It does make sense! At least to me!”

“How about you explain it to me, Тигренок. I'm still pretty lost.”

“It's just, he's a toddler, Beka. And now Piggy is having a baby and I can't stop thinking about how cute our little Nico was when he was first born and I just miss that, okay? I miss having a tiny, little baby.”

Otabek raised an eyebrow, the only response he offered up to the confession. Yuri sighed, equal parts relieved and nervous now that Otabek knew what has been running around in his head. He wrapped his arms back around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of Otabek’s neck.

“Котенок is taking a nap in his room. I wasn't feeling bad today so I picked him up on my way home. I figured we could spend time with him before Grandpa takes him for a few days.”

Otabek placed his chin on top of Yuri’s head. He loved listening to the blonde talk about their son. It was like a switch was flipped and the usually blunt and foul mouth omega becomes the most doting and loving parent Otabek had ever seen. Humming softly, the brunette pulled Yuri closer. He rubbed his hands up and down the blonde’s tense back, hoping to soothe his nerves.

“Is that really what you want, Yura?” He felt Yuri shrug his shoulders. “You know what everyone said when you were pregnant with Nicolai. Тигренок, people are still talking about you both. Having another child before you turn twenty-one will just fuel them even more. I hate hearing people talk bad about you, especially when they don't know you.”

“I know, Beka.”

“And you'll have to take at least another year off from skating.”

“I know that too, Beka.”

“I mean, it's easier for Yuuri and Viktor to start their family now. They are both retired.”

“Beka.”

“What if we wait until you ret-”

“Otabek!” Yuri grasped his boyfriend's cheeks between his hands. He pulled his face down until they were at the same eye level. “I'm not saying we start trying. What if we are just less, you know, careful?” Suddenly doubting himself, Yuri shook his head. “You know what? This was a dumb ass idea. Just forget about this ok, Медвежонок?”

Otabek opened his mouth, preparing to answer his boyfriend when a sound startled the couple.

“Papa! Home!” A small voice shouted out. The pair turned towards the doorway. There stood a young boy with dark hair and striking green eyes. He yawned slightly, using his free hand to rub his eyes. Clenched in his other tiny fist was the arm of a fairly large teddy bear, the body dragging across the ground behind him.

Yuri wiggled himself out of Otabek's embrace. He walked over to his son and lifted him up onto his hip. Placing a quick kiss on Nicolai’s chubby cheek, he walked back over to Otabek. The little boy giggled and reached out for his papa.

“Hold Nico!” He shouted as he flung his little arms, and stuffed bear, around. “Papa hold Nico!”

Smiling, Otabek took Nicolai out of Yuri’s arms and balanced the boy on his own hip. Nicolai rested his head on Otabek’s shoulder, one hand still clutching his bear while the other was up against his face, his thumb already tucked into his mouth.

“Hey, Котенок?” The three year old looked up at his papa. “How would you like to spend some time with Uncle Yuuri and Uncle Viktor?” Yuri looked over at Otabek and lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

“Beka, what are you going on about?”

“I was planning on surprising you after dinner, but things,” Otabek cocked his head towards Nicolai. “Changed. I booked us a hotel room for your heat. I was planning on us heading over after we went out for dinner. However since Nicolai isn't at Grandpa’s, why don't we ask Yuuri and Viktor if they will watch him tonight? Then Grandpa can pick him up tomorrow and they can spend time together until we check out?”

Yuri smiled softly. He leaned over their son’s head and pecked Otabek’s lips.

“You didn't have to do that, Медвежонок. It does sound nice though. I'm sure the Idiot Couple will say yes. What do you think, Котенок?”

“Uncle Piggy!!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both were panting heavily as Otabek rolled them over until the couple were resting on their sides. Still joined by Otabek’s knot, Yuri cuddled as close to his alpha as possible. The brunette leaned over and peppered kisses across the mating bite he has left high up on Yuri's neck years ago. The omega moaned at the sensation. He bucked his hips, loving the feeling of his alpha still locked inside him. A sudden thought hit his temporarily cleared mind.

“Shit! Beka! You forgot the condom!”

Otabek abandoned Yuri's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled the omega closer, grinding his knot deeper inside his overstimulated boyfriend.

“I thought we decided to be less careful?

**Author's Note:**

> So I can explain...16 and Pregnant is on Netflix and I've been watching it like a moth drawn to a fire haha. I mean, as an individual who never wants children I have been binge watching away too much.  
> Also Yuri was 17 (just turned) and Otabek was 19 when Nicolai was born. 
> 
> As always my tumblr is yaoi-trash-prince if anyone wants to talk to me! <3


End file.
